I love you so much, Sakura
by Arisu yama-chan
Summary: Artis terkenal Haruno Sakura mengalami kecelakaan yang sangat parah hingga membuat dirinya koma. Sasuke yang tidak sengaja dapat melihat roh Sakura, akhirnya pun membantu mengungkapkan kecelakaan yang terjadi pada dirinya. R&R yah!
1. Chapter 1

Hoho.. Fic ketigaku.. Setengah meragukan kemampuan saya dalam membuat fic.. Semoga kalian tidak kecewa.. ^^..

Judul kali ini "I love you so much, Sakura." pairnya? SasuSaku lagi.. Hoho.. lain kali buat akatsuki ah,. * digebuki* Genrenya ada unsur sedikit Hurt. Tp aku cuma memasukan Romance dan Supernatural.

Nah, langsung saja kita mulai ficnya..

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku..

Warning:Don't like, Don't read!

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/supernatural

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I love you so much, Sakura

(Sasuke POV)

"Sasuke." Panggil sahabatku, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hn." Jawabku tidak peduli.

"Kamu tau, artis Haruno Sakura?" Tanyanya

"Ya." Haruno Sakura, artis yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Pengemarnya bahkan sampai beribu-ribuan. Gadis yang cantik, mempunyai mata emerald yang bagus dan juga rambut pink yang bagus.

"Aku pengemarnya. Sangat manis." Kata Naruto sambil memeluk majalah yang dia beli tadi. Aku yang melihatnya merasa jijik dan segera mengambil tasku untuk pulang.

"Heii,Teme, mau kemana kau? " Aku tidak memperdulikan si Dobe yang kerjaannya setiap hari cuma hanya bisa membicarakan artis itu.

Sewaktu aku berjalan disebuah gang, aku mendengar sebuah suara tangisan seseorang.

"Hu..hu.."

Sejenak membuatku merinding. Lalu aku coba memberanikan diri melihat gang tersebut. Suara tangisan semakin besar ketika semakin dalam aku mendekat.

Terlihat seorang gadis sedang menangis sambil duduk di atas tempat sampah. Gadis itu sepertinya sudah pernah aku liat. Rambut berwarna pink, matanya.. Ngg.. Dia menutupnya dengan matanya. Tubuhnya.. Tembus pandang. He? Tembus pandang?

"Hei." Panggilku.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya ke atas melihatku. Mata emerald yang bagus. Tiba-tiba sejenak dia menghilang.

"Hei.. Mana gadis itu?" aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sosok gadis itu. Sepertinya tadi aku bermimpi.

Sosok gadis itu mirip dengan.. Aku tak ingat. Sepertinya aku sudah pernah melihatnya. Kuakui gadis itu cantik. Walau versi tembus pandang. Mata emerald yang bersinar, tubuhnya langsing, rambutnya yang pink.

Sewaktu aku berjalan menuju rumah. Aku merasakan ada sosok yang mengikuti. Ketika aku melihat kebelakang, tidak ada.

Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja. Aku lalu berjalan memasuki rumahku. Yah, aku tinggal sendirian karena keinginanku 3 bulan ini aku tinggal dirumah yang aku sewa ini.

Aku menaruh tasku di sofa dan berjalan ke arah kamarku.

"Hu..hu.."

Aku mendengar suara itu lagi. Kali ini suaranya berada tepat dibelakangku. Sejenak aku melihat ke belakang, gadis itu tepat di belakangku. Aku termundur beberapa langkah melihat gadis itu.

"Kau?"

"Kamu bisa melihatku?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Hei, mau ngapain kamu mengikutiku?"

"Syukurlah.." katanya pelan setelah kehabisan suara karena menangis.

"Hei.. Aku tanya ke kamu. Bukan mendengar syukurmu."

Gadis itu lalu mendekat.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya ku semakin mundur.

"Aku sudah mati." Jawabnya sambil mendekatiku.

"Hei. Aku juga uda tau kamu sudah mati." Aku bisa melihat kalau dia tembus pandang.

"Tapi ini masih siang.."

"Aku tidak tau."

"Apa maumu?" Tanyaku. Dia berjalan semakin dekat. dan aku sudah terpojok disudut.

"Aku mohon, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Kematianku ini bukan kecelakaan. Tapi ada yang berniat membunuhku." Katanya sambil terduduk dihadapanku dan menangis.

"Membunuh?" Aku mulai mendekat padanya. Tangan ku sempat menyentuh kepalannya, tapi tidak dapat disentuh.

Gadis itu hanya menunduk.

"Namamu siapa?" Aku bertanya padanya. Gadis itu langsung melotot padaku.

"Kau.. Kau tidak tau siapa aku?" Tanyanya. Aku lalu melihatnya. Sepertinya..

"Haruno Sakura?" Jawabku datar.

"Jadi kau baru tau sekarang?" Tanyanya kesal padaku.

"Ya.." Aku cuma menjawabnya dengan datar.

"Kumohon.. Bantu aku, Sasuke."

"Heii! Sejak kapan kau tau namaku?"

"Aku tadi melihat papan nama pintu kamarmu."

"Terserah lah, aku tidak mau mencampuri urusanmu."

"Aku mohon, Sasuke. Nyawa keluargaku dalam bahaya." Aku lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan. Dia mengikutiku. Aku tetap tidak mau memperdulikan permohonannya.

Aku mengambil makanan dalam kulkas dan membawanya ke meja makan. Dia berhenti memohon. Aku melihatnya tertunduk disudut ruang makan sambil menangis.

"He..Heii..." Aku mulai mendekat ke dia.

"Aku mohon.." Katanya sambil menangis.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

"Hari itu, aku .."

~Flashback~

"Nona Sakura" Panggil seorang laki-laki kepada Sakura.

"Ya Deidara?"

"Jadwal hari ini penuh sekali, nona."

"Hmm, apa saja jadwalnya?" Laki-laki yang bernama Deidara mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari kantongnya dan membuka halaman buku.

"Hari ini jam 12, akan ada pemotretan majalah, setelah itu kita langsung menuju ke syuting film. Setelah syuting nona ada jumpa pers. Setelah itu nona harus menemui pak direktur untuk menantangangi surat kontrak."

"Apakah tidak ada yang bisa dibatalkan?"

"Semuanya penting nona." Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas..

"Sakura-chan, adahal yang ingin ku bicarakan." Tiba-tiba datang seorang perempuan yang dikenal Sakura sebagai saudara angkatnya, Konan.

"Yah, baiklah. Tapi aku cuma bisa sebentar. Soalnya jadwal sudah penuh."

"Baiklah, ikut aku ke mobil, Sakura." Sakura mengikuti Konan ke arah mobil berwarna hijau.

Sesampai di dalam mobil, tiba-tiba tangan Sakura di tahan oleh Konan.

"A.. Apa-apaan ini Konan?" Teriak pelan Sakura yang kaget.

"Sudah lama, aku ingin sepertimu! SUDAH LAMA!" Teriak Konan.

"Kamu bercandakan? Aku.. Tak mengerti maksudmu Konan.." Jawab Sakura dengan ketakutan.

"BERCANDA? HAHAHA! KAMU TAU SEBERAPA DENDAMNYA AKU DENGAN KELUARGAMU!" Teriak Konan dengan wajah marah.

"Tapi.. Bukannya.. Kamu sudah memaafkan keluarga kami?.."

"TIDAK! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH! KELUARGAMU TELAH MEMBUNUH KELUARGA KAMI! KALI INI LAH AKU AKAN MEMBALAS DENDAMKU PADA KELUARGAMU!" Kata gadis itu sambil mengengam erat tangan Sakura, hingga Sakura merintih kesakitan.

"Itu.. Hanya kecelakaan Konan.."

"KECELAKAAN? KAMU KIRA AKU PERCAYA? IBUMU DAN AYAHMU YANG BUSUK ITU SENGAJA MEMBUNUH AYAH IBUKU UNTUK MENDAPATKAN WARISAN! NENEK YANG CEREWET ITU MALAH PERCAYA SAJA!" Sakura hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kemarahan Konan.

"HARI ITU, 10 TAHUN YANG LALU! MOBIL ITU BUKAN MOBIL AYAH DAN IBU! MELAINKAN MOBIL AYAHMU SAKURA!.."

Kata Konan sambil mengambil sesuatu dalam kantongnya. Pisau.

"SETELAH AKU MENCARI SELAMA 10 TAHUN INI, TERLIHAT JELAS BAHWA HARTA YANG KELUARGAMU PUNYA SEBENARNYA ADALAH WARISAN YANG DITUJUKAN KELUARGAKU..."

"Kamu tau! Kenapa mereka mengangkat aku sebagai anaknya? Mereka hanya ingin mendapat warisan itu, karena orang tuaku telah meninggal maka warisan akan tertuju padaku. Tapi karena mereka menginginkan warisan itu, mereka mau mengangkat aku sebagai anaknya!" Kata Konan agak melemahkan teriakkannya karena sambil menangis. Dia mengacungkan pisau ke arah muka Sakura yang saat ini masih terdiam sambil menangis.

"Ko..Konan.." Gadis itu cuma bisa memanggil gadis yang berhadapannya saat ini.

"Lebih baik keluarga kalian mati saja!" Konan melajukan kecepatan mobil, sementara tangannya memegang pisau mengarah ke Sakura. Sakura masih mencoba untuk keluar dari pintu mobil, tapi sayangnya pintu mobil malah terkunci.

Mobil semakin mengarah ke sebuah pohon besar. Konan membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"Selamat tinggal Sakura." Senyum licik dari Konan. Dia lalu melompat diantara rerumputan, sedangkan Sakura yang mau mengikutinya sudah terlambat. Mobil telah menabrak pohon besar itu.

~Flashback End~

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan cerita Sakura. Aku tidak tau bahwa artis juga akan merasakan ini. Sakura hanya berdiam tertunduk sambil menangis.

"Aku.. Aku tidak tau aku harus bagaimana.. Konan masih hidup.. Dia akan membunuh Keluargaku." Katanya sambil menangis.

Entah kenapa hatiku ingin membantunya. Tapi urusannya bukanlah urusan aku.

"Aku mohon Sasuke.."

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Tapi, sebelum itu, Aku juga harus tau dimana kelurgamu tinggal dan lain-lainnya."

Gadis itu mengganguk. Lalu memberitahukan segalanya padaku.

.

"Aku akan coba pergi dulu kerumahmu, dan melihat situasi sekarang." Kataku sambil menuju pintu.

"Aku ikut." Katanya.

"Ngak."

"Ikut."

"Ngak."

"Ikut!"

"Ngak."

"IKUT!"

"Ngak." Jawabku tetap datar walau dia ingin sekali ikut.

"Sasuke, aku perlu lihat keadaan keluargaku." Gadis itu mendengus kesal.

"Jadi kamu mau, aku membawamu ikut pergi kesana?"

"Iya."

"Bila aku membawamu, paranormal akan mengejarmu tau."

"Paranormal?"

"Disebrang jalan itu adalah rumah paranormal yang gila, dia percaya adanya hal gaib di desa ini."

Gadis itu mulai ketakutan..

"Kalau aku gak ikut bagaimana kalau aku akan ditangkap juga dengan paranormal itu?"

"Tidak akan, kalau dia mencium baumu, dia tidak akan berani masuk kerumahku." Jawabku lalu mulai pergi keluar.

"Bila kamu keluar, dia akan mengejarmu."

.

Huuft... Sedikit dikerjai ngak apa-apa deh, lagian dia berisik sekali. Kalau aku mengajaknya, pasti dia akan menangis terus.

Aku lalu mengambil handphoneku dan menekan nomor seseorang.

"Asuma, bawakan aku mobil dan baju." Kataku memerintahkan Asuma lewat handphone.

Selang beberapa menit muncul sebuah mobil hitam merek Ferrari berhenti di depanku. Membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Tuan muda, ini bajunya." Asuma memberikan sebuah kantong berisi baju.

"Ya," Aku lalu masuk kedalam mobil. Lalu melapisi bajuku dengan baju yang diberikan Asuma, sebuah jas. Dan celananya. Aku paling gak suka memakai baju ini. Apalagi harus melapisi ini dengan baju lagi.

"Tuan muda, tujuan kita kemana?"

"Pergi ke keluarga Haruno."

"Haruno?" Tanyanya kaget.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mendengar, putrinya kecelakaan. Mungkin saat ini mereka sedang berada di rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit? Bukan pemakaman?" Tanyaku.

"Putrinya mengalami kecelakaan yang sangat parah. Hingga saat ini masih koma, dia mengalami benturan keras pada badannya."

"Jadi putrinya masih hidup?"

"Yah, tapi masih belum siuman. Aku juga mendengar putri angkatnya masuk rumah sakit, cuma terluka bagian tangan saat menyelamatkan diri dari mobil yang mau menabrak pohon."

"Begitu ya.."

"Nah, mobilnya sudah sampai di rumah sakit yang aku dengar bahwa putrinya dibawa kesini."

"Ya."

Aku lalu keluar dari mobil yang diikuti Asuma, semuanya melihat. Aku tidak peduli.

"Asuma, tanyakan kamarnya dimana."

"Baik tuan muda." Lalu Asuma pergi menanyakannya. Setelah itu dia berbalik berjalan ke arahku.

"Kamarnya di ICU."

"Langsung kesana saja."

"Baiklah."

Aku lalu berjalan ke arah ruangan ICU dengan Asuma. Sesampainnya di depan pintu ICU.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Cklek.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Seorang perempuan berdiri di depan pintu, perempuan yang punya rambut sedikit keunguan dan sependek bahu. Juga tangannya yang diperban menunjukan kalau tangannya mungkin patah karena kecelakaan itu.

"Siapa?" Tanya padaku.

"Tuan muda Uchiha mengunjungi saudara anda yang saat ini terbaring dirumah sakit, Nona Konan." Jawab Asuma kepadanya. Ternyata ini yang namanya Konan, yang diceritakan Sakura.

"Uchiha?" Dia mengangkat alisnya sedikit.

"Ya, Tuan muda berasal dari keluarga Uchiha pemengang saham tertinggi."

"Silakan masuk." Katanya mempersilakanku masuk. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang masih banyak bertanya walau tampak datar.

"Konan? Siapa yang datang?" Tanya seorang ibu-ibu dari belakang gadis itu.

"Keluarga Uchiha mengunjungi Sakura, Kaa-san." Katanya pada ibu itu. Bisa dilihat, dia ibunya Sakura.

"Uchiha?" Katanya kelihatan kaget.

"Silakan duduk. Konan ambilkan teh." Kata ibu itu mempersilakan aku dan Asuma duduk.

"Tidak usah repot-repot." Kataku.

"Aku datang kesini hanya untuk melihat keadaan putri anda." Sambungku lagi dengan datar.

"Makasih, tuan muda Uchiha. Kami sangat berterima kasih karena kepedulian anda." Kata ibu itu dengan wajah sedih. Aku melihat Sakura yang masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Seperti tidak akan bangun lagi.

"Sudah beberapa lama dia terbaring disitu."

"Sekitar sepuluh jam. Kata dokter mungkin saja akan terbangun sebentar lagi, atau sehari ataupun seminggu lagi." Aku bertemu Sakura sekitar 6 jam yang lalu, sepulang sekolah.

"Apakah kau tau penyebabnya?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Kata Konan, rem mobilnya agak aneh. Hingga mobilnya terjatuh ke bawah jalan. Dan akhirnya menabrak pohon." Ibu itu sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Yang aku lihat, tangan Konan sudah tak bisa bergerak dalam waktu dekat ini. Mungkin dia tak akan berbuat macam-macam sampai tangannya sembuh.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi pulang dulu."

Setelah itu, aku dan Asuma permisi pamit untuk pulang. Sewaktu di perjalanan..

"Tuan muda."

"Hn."

"Apakah anda kenal dengan nona Sakura itu? Kenapa anda sangat peduli?"

"Karena dia meminta pertolonganku."

"Dia?" Tanya Asuma dengan heran.

"Hn."

Selanjutnya Asuma tidak bertanya lagi, karena dia tau bahwa aku tidak suka di tanyai sesuatu.

To be continued..

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

nah nah.. Fic baru ku.. Kali ini Sakura berwujud roh. Hoho.. XD. Iseng-iseng aku membuat fic ini, dan malah menemukan ide Roh romance..

Sesuai janji aku mengupdatenya hari senin kepada review Suki-suki.

Hehe..

Aku berharap kalian menyukai ficku ini.. Ingin aku update kilat per hari? Review yang banyak yah..!

Kalau reviewnya banyak akan ku update tiap hari.. *dihajar lagi*

peace dari Arisu yama-chan..~.~v

Yang ingin mengetahui kapan updatenya fic ini bisa langsung add fb aku * dihajar karena kebanyakan ngomong~*

Nama Fbku : Arisu yama-chan (pakai gambar).

Tapi yang mau add kasih tau yah ke aku.. * di timpuk pake bata*

Review plisse..! ~


	2. Chapter 2

Hoho XD.. Sesuai permintaan.. Aku mempercepat Ficnya..~.~v

thaanx uda review! Thanx juga yang uda dukung..

Nah..

Balas review!

Asakura:Thanx yah! XD

Vivi yuuki: hoho XD Sasuke itu.. *plak* hoho liad aja chapter ini dan selanjutnya.. Hehe masih rahasia.. Konan disini antagonis.. Jd harus menghabiskan suara. Sip deh.. ~

Kiro yoid:Sipp.! Update kilat!

Rienha siie:Romancenya yah? Mungkin.. Hehe..

Ella-chan: yup update tiap hari! Yap.. Disini Konan antagonis.

Yoichiga:Hoho.. Gpp koq.. XD.. Sipp!

Ditachi: Hoho Update kilat!

Ame:Yup.. Makasih atas pujiannya *author kelepek2* hehe.. XD..

Thanx yang uda review. Fic ini ku ambil dari otak yang tiba-tiba datang. * otak?* bila ada kata yang salah, mohon maaf untuk readers.. Kata yang kugunakan agak baku. Apakah ini membuat kalian susah mengerti? *dihajar karena kebanyakan ngomong*

Nah langsung mulai saja yah! Hehe.. (*.*)v

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku..

Warning:Don't like, Don't read!

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/supernatural

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I love you so much, Sakura

(Normal POV)

"Sasuke?" Panggil seorang gadis tembus pandang terburu-buru datang ke seorang pemuda yang berambut tegak.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanyanya pada pemuda itu.

"Hn." Gadis itu mengangkat alis.

"Hn? Aku perlu jawaban bukan kata 'Hn'! Huh!"

"Tubuhmu hancur, tulangmu patah, otakmu berceceran." Kata Pemuda itu dengan tampang datar.

"Haa? Hancur? Patah? Berceceran?" Gadis itu berteriak histeris.

"Tentu saja tidak." Pemuda itu hanya bisa tersenyum licik.

"Huh! Jadi gimana keadaanku dan keluargaku?" Tanyanya sambil kesal.

"Keluargamu baik-baik saja, Gadis yang bernama Konan sepertinya saat ini tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tangannya patah." Kata pemuda bernama Sasuke itu sambil menghela nafas, mungkin itu pertama kalinya dia berbicara panjang lebar.

"Syukurlah.."

"Dan kau koma." Sasuke berjalan mengambil minumnya.

"Koma? Bukannya aku sudah mati?"

"Yah, setengah mati." Sasuke tersenyum licik lagi.

"Sasuke! Serius.." Gadis itu mulai kesal dengan muka licik Sasuke. Bahkan tidak mau melihat senyum liciknya yang jahil itu.

"Hn."

"Dasar pelit kata!" Kata gadis itu sambil terbang kesana kemari.

"Koma? Berarti aku masih hidup! Hahaha.." Tertawa Sakura sambil melayang kesana kemari.

"Hei, jangan melayang sana sini di depanku! Pusing!" Kata Sasuke sambil meneguk jus tomat kesukaannya.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong ting tong...

Bel rumah Sasuke berbunyi dengan cepat seperti menggila. Sasuke tau itu siapa. Dengan malas dia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Teme! Teme! Hiks.. Hiks!" Naruto berlari ketika pintu dibuka dan langsung memeluk Sasuke yang ada di depannya. Sontak membuat Sasuke kaget.

"Heei.. Dobe! Lepaskan!" Kataku kesal sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Hihihihi." Suara tawa seorang gadis dari atas. Tentu saja itu Sakura. Membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Hei! Jangan ketawa!" Kata Sasuke pada gadis itu. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya terheran dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Teme! Jelas-jelas orang lagi nangis dibilang tertawa. Huh!" Kata Naruto sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Aku bukan bilang ke kau, Dobe!"

"Jadi siapa lagi? Setan?" Naruto mengangkat alis.

"Hn."

"Aaarg! Uda dengar berita belum Sasuke? Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik jelita, imut dan manis sedang koma di rumah sakit. Huhu.."

"Hn." Sasuke lalu mendelik melihat Sakura yang tersenyum bangga.

"Jangan ge-er kamu." Kata Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Ge-er apaan? Ternyata Sasuke mulai menyukai Haruno Sakura yah atau ngefans?" Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa.

"Heeh! Siapa bilang! Gadis berisik, penganggu, manja dan cengeng itu bisa aku sukai apalagi aku gemari? MIMPI!" Kata Sasuke kesal melihat perkataan Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura, mukanya sudah seperti iblis beneran di belakang Sasuke. Sejenak membuat Sasuke merinding tapi dia tidak memperdulikannya.

"Terserahlah Teme! Huh! Huhuhuhu.. Sakura-chan.." Kata Naruto kesal sambil menangis.

"Sepertinya dia akan bangun lagi dari mimpinya." Kata Sasuke sambil melihat Sakura yang berubah mimiknya yang tadi sedih menjadi ceria kembali.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn. Pulanglah. Hari sudah malam."

"Oke! Thaaaaa Teme!" Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu dan keluar dari rumah Sasuke.

Blam.

Suara pintu tertutup. Kali ini, suara malam pun menjadi sunyi.

"Hei." Panggil Sasuke pada gadis yang sedang duduk itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Besok kita akan datang kerumah sakit melihat keadaanmu." Sasuke lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Tapi.. Bukannya aku tidak boleh keluar?" Tanya Sakura dengan takut.

"Yah, paranormal itu uda pergi dari khayalan." Senyum licik Sasuke.

"Jadi, kamu menipuku?" Tanya gadis itu dengan muka merah karena marah.

"Hn." Cuma kata itu yang dapat dia ucapkan lalu pergi masuk ke kamar. Sakura ingin sekali melempar batu-batu besar ke kepala Uchiha ini, kalau saja dirinya tidak tembus pandang.

.

"Sasuke."

"Hn.."

"Sasuke.."

".."

"Sasuke banguun." Gadis itu menguncang-gucangkan tubuh Sasuke yang sedang tidur walau sebenarnya tidak bisa. Tapi pemuda itu masih tidak bergerak juga. Lalu, dia mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Sasuke.

"Sa-su-ke." Suara yang dibuat Sakura dalam versi hantu, dia tau itu tidak akan membuat Sasuke takut. Sasuke membuka mata secara tiba-tiba dan melihat muka Sakura sudah ada di depannya.

"Hwaaa! Minggir." Kata Sasuke refleks mundur ke sudut tempat tidur menjauhi Sakura. Mukanya kini sangat merah, bisa dilihat jelas oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke? Kamu demam?" Tanya Sakura ketika melihat wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Ngak." Jawab Sasuke dengan datar walau hatinya sedang lirih karena muka Sakura dekat dengan mukanya.

.

"Go.. Gomen Sasuke."

".."

"Gomeen telah membuatmu takut."

"Hei! Aku bukan takut tau! Tapi.." Pemuda itu menutup mulutnya dengan lengan bawah tangannya. Sekilas mukanya memerah.

"Tapi?" Sakura yang polos tidak tau apa sebabnya.

"Jangan pernah pergi ke kamarku lagi!" Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan cepat menuju depan pintu.

"Gomen membuatmu takut."

"Arrg, terserah!" Sasuke pun sudah pasrah di kira penakut.

.

Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu kehadiran Asuma, Supir pribadinya untuk membawakan baju dan mobilnya pun belum datang. Sakura yang sejak tadi bingung dengan Sasuke yang sedang menunggu sesuatu pun akhirnya bertanya.

"Sasuke? Kita jadi pergi ngak?"

"Hn."

"Lalu ngapain kita disini?"

"Bisakah kamu diam sedikit?"

Sakura lalu terdiam melihat situasi raut muka Sasuke sedang bingung tidak seperi biasanya.

"Sakura, rencana kita sepertinya batal."

"Loh? Kenapa?"

"Kamu pulang lah dulu, aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Aku ikut."

"Ngak." Jawabnya datar.

"Ikut!"

"Ngak."

"Ikut Sasuke!" Sakura merasa ada yang aneh pun memaksa mengikuti Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Hn." Lalu mereka berdua pun pergi ke tempat yang dituju Sasuke.

.

Sakura melongo dengan pandangan di depan matanya. "Ini? Bukannya tempat Uchiha yang terkaya itu?" gumannya dalam hati. Mulutnya masih belum mengatup. Sakura lalu melihat Sasuke uda jauh di depan.

"Hei, tunggu!" Sakura lalu terbang mengikuti Sasuke.

Ketika Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di depan pintu, Sasuke hanya berdiam diri. Sakura yang melihatnya, merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Sasuke.." Kata seorang ibu yang mirip dengan Sasuke sambil memeluk Sasuke ketika membuka pintu.

"Kaa-san." Kata Sasuke. Ternyata ibu yang memeluk Sasuke adalah Kaa-sannya, Mikoto.

"Kemana saja kamu, Sasuke? Ibu mengkhawatirkanmu." Kata ibunya sambil memeluk erat anaknya.

"Mana anak sialan itu?" Teriak seorang bapak-bapak yang seperti Tou-sannya Sasuke. Reflek membuat Mikoto melepas pelukannya dari Sasuke.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan dari ayahnya Sasuke mendarat tepat di pipi kiri Sasuke membuatnya menjadi memerah. Sasuke hanya berdiam diri ketika dirinya ditampar oleh ayahnya. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya.

"Kau pikir setelah kau keluar rumah ini, Kau boleh menginjak kakimu lagi disini!" Kata ayahnya dengan marah. Sasuke hanya berdiam diri menatap kebawah.

"LIHAT ORANG TUA YANG BERBICARA PADAMU, SASUKE!" Amarah ayahnya pun sudah tidak tertahankan dan segera menyiapkan tangannya untuk menampar lagi. Tapi tertahan dengan tangan ibunya.

"Sudah lah. Kasihan Sasuke. Sasuke, pergilah." Kata ibunya pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Cuma satu kata yang bisa dikeluarkan Sasuke. Sakura yang melihatnya pun sedih.

.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Pipi kamu?" Tanya Sakura melihat Sasuke terus memegang pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa.."

"Apanya gak apa-apa? Merah uda mau biru malah! Aku cari bantuan dulu!" Sakura lalu mencari bantuan.

"Tidak perlu" Kata Sasuke walau sudah terlambat, Sakura sudah pergi. Lalu dia duduk di kursi di dekatnya. Memegang pipi kirinya yang memerah. Dia lalu menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba datang seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Naruto?" Kenapa Sakura bisa memanggil Naruto? Batin Sasuke.

"Sini." Kata Naruto lalu mengelap luka di pipi kiri Sasuke. Wajahnya dekat dengan Sasuke membuat Sasuke merasakan degup jantung yang keras.

"Kau ini! Apa luka begini tidak apa-apa! Huh!"

"Sakura?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Ya Sasuke." Ternyata didalam tubuh Naruto ada Sakura.

~Flashback~

Sakura bingung mau mencari siapa yang menolong Sasuke. Kebetulan dia melihat Naruto yang sedang tiduran di taman.

"Naruto."

Tapi percuma, Naruto tidak bisa mendengar. Dan dia juga tidak bisa memegang Naruto. Ketika Sakura mencoba memegang Naruto, tiba-tiba dia terhisap dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Akhirnya roh Sakurapun masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto, membuatnya dapat menggerakan Naruto.

~Flashback end~

"Begitulah." Kata Sakura dalam bentuk Naruto mengelap pipi kiri Sasuke.

"Mungkin saja roh orang yang sedang tidur bisa dirasuki." Sambungnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Ah iya juga."

"Ayo." Kata Sasuke sambil berdiri.

"Kita pergi melihat keadaanmu." Sambung Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi.

.

Tok.. Tok..

Cklek..

"Sasuke?" Kata seorang gadis bernama Konan. Sakura yang melihatnya *dalam bentuk Naruto* hanya bisa membuang muka.

"Bolehkah aku menjenguk, Sakura?"

"Silakan." Dia mempersilakan Sasuke dan Naruto masuk.

"Hn." Sasuke lalu berjalan masuk diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

Sakura didalam Naruto melihat dirinya sendiri terkapar di tempat tidur.

"Sasuke?" Panggil seseorang yang dari tadi duduk di kursi tamu, ibunya Sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya ingin memeluk ibunya. Tapi ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Kami ke sini hanya ingin menjenguk Sakura."

"Yah, kami akan keluar untuk mengambil sesuatu." Kata ibunya dan mengajak Konan keluar.

Blam..

Pintu sudah ditutup. Sasuke mengecek apakah mereka sudah pergi? 'Ternyata mereka sudah pergi'.. Batin Sasuke.

"Nah, ayo keluar dari tubuh Naruto." Sakura lalu keluar dari tubuh Naruto, sejenak membuat tubuh Naruto jatuh ke arah Sasuke. Reflek Sasuke menahannya.

Sakura lalu mulai memasuki badannya.

Selang beberapa detik..

"Sepertinya berhasil."Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak berhasil." Keluar Sakura dari bawah tempat tidur sambil menunjukkan angka 2 yang berarti peace.

Gubraak!

Sasuke yang tak sengaja menjatuh Naruto karena kelucuan yang dibuat Sakura pun tak tahan melepas tangannya dan membuat Naruto jatuh.

"Hahaha.." Tertawa Sakura melihat Naruto yang terjatuh karena Sasuke sempat tertawa melihat kelucuannya. Sasuke menjadi malu dan berubah menjadi datar kembali

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hoho? Gimana Ficnya? Masih dikit? Hoho ! XD.. Memang author ini sangat malas memperpanjang finya. *dihajar*..

Tapi cukup menarik dari chapter ini. Disini kita bisa liat Kondisi keluarga Sasuke..

Pada saat sakura mencoba masuk pada dirinya sendiri, ternyata malah gak bisa, bukannya kebadannya tapi dia muncul di bawah tempat tidur. Sempat membuat Sasuke tertawa, tapi ditahan. Hoho.. XD.. Oke..

Review plise..


	3. Chapter 3

Hoho chapter 3.. Gomen 2 hri saia gag update.. Internet tiba-tiba gak nyambung selama 2 hari ini.. Hari ini aku mengupdate 2 sekaligus.. Perlu waktu bergadang aku membuat fic ini.. Gomen atas kesalahan chap sebelumnya.. Nah balas review..

Ame chochoSasu: Thanx hehe XD sip.. :)

ella-chan: Hmm.. nnti di chapter selanjutnya akan dijelaskan kenapa tidak bisa. Hoho XD.. Sip deh..

Rinha siie: rahasia.. Silakan dibaca deh.. XD soalnya kalau dikasih tau langsung ketahuan ceritanya.

Yoichiga: Makasih.. XD

Tsukimori: lam kenal juga.. :).. Hehe makasih pujiannya.. Yup aku menyadarinya ketika melihatnya.. Kemampuan saya masih newbie koq... Saia masih belum tau caranya menulis fic.. Hehe.. Saia mengerjakan dengan santai setengah buru-buru. Soalnya uda janji mau update tiap hari ma readers.. Tentang deskripnya.. Aku hanya membayangkan apa saja yang ada dipikiranku sambil mendeskripsikannya. Walaupun pemikiran seseorang dengan yang laen beda, saia juga berusaha untuk bisa mendeskripsikannya. gomen kalau deskripnya gak jelas. Kalau masalah kurang panjang sih karena author membuatnya perhari.. Jd tidak bisa memperpanjangnya. Makasih atas review, kritik dan pujiannya.. hehe XD..

Luthmelody: ah.. Saya memang pelupa.. Kebiasaan sms nieh.. Haha XD.. Jadinya malah ikutan pake kata 'ngak' saia akan mengubahnya deh. Makasih uda diberitahu.

Annzie: gpp..saia uda senang bila uda mau review. Kalau acara death.. Liat dulu deh.. Wkwkk.. Sipp :) makasih pujiannya,.

Thanx yang uda review..

Sip kita mulai saja,, biar rasa penasaran kalian hilang apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku..

Warning:Don't like, Don't read!

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/supernatural

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I love you so much, Sakura

(Normal POV)

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa aku masuki? Uda berbagai cara aku memprateknya." Kata Sakura sambil mencari berbagai cara, ada menusuk-nusuk dan mecabit-cabit.

"Mungkin saja tubuhmu ingin ada roh baru." Senyum licik keluar dari Sasuke. Sakura yang melihatnya cuma bisa mendengus kesal.

"Tak mungkin."

"Masuk ke dalam Naruto, aku sudah capek memegangnya." Sasuke yang sejak tadi menahan Naruto yang sejak tadi tiduran di pundak Sasuke. Sakura lalu masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto.

Terdengar suara seseorang dari arah pintu.

Cklek..

Seorang pemuda berambut merah masuk kedalam ruangan,

"Kalian siapa?"

"Kami teman Sakura." Kata Sasuke sambil berdiri

"Oh, aku Gaara, teman Sakura juga." katanya memperkenalkan diri.

Sasuke lalu melirik ke arah Naruto yang didalamnya ada Sakura. Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Sasuke.

"Kamu?" Gaara mengangkat alisnya melihat Naruto.

"Na..ruto." Katanya dengan gugup.

Setelah itu Gaara berjalan ke kursi didekat Sakura. Setelah itu dia duduk disana.

"Kami permisi dulu." Kata Sasuke pada Gaara. Setelah itu Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu yang diikuti Sakura. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura yang sadari tadi cuma bisa terdiam melihat laki-laki tadi pun akhirnya mulai bertanya.

"Kamu suka dia?" Tanya Sasuke yang membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Dulu.." Jawab Sakura dengan menunduk.

"Tapi dia sudah berpacaran dengan Konan." Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan kata 'oh'.

Melihat tingkah Sakura yang sudah tidak bersemangat lagi, Sasuke memikirkan sebuah ide.

"Besok kita akan coba kerumah sepupuku." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan.

"Sepupu?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyamai langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Saat ini Sakura masih mengunakan tubuh Naruto.

"Kamu tunggu saja besok."

Sakura yang bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri pun mulai merasa aneh pada tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja badannya terasa kesemutan.

"Hoaaamm.."

Sasuke yang terkejut mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari belakang pun melihatnya. Terlihat Sakura melayang-layang di atas Naruto sambil merintih. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menguap sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Badanku kesemutan." Kata Sakura sambil memegang lengannya. Mungkin karena effect meminjam tubuh Naruto yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya adalah kesemutan walau Sakura adalah seorang hantu.

"Loh? Teme? Kok aku ada disini?" Kata Naruto sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kau mimpi berjalan mengikutiku." Kata Sasuke sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumahnya.

"Haah? Kok bisa?" Kaget Naruto mendengarnya sambil mengikuti Sasuke. Sakura yang masih kesemutan melayang tanpa jelas mengikuti Sasuke.

.

Tuk.. Tuk.. Tuk..

Suara ketukan meja mengisi ruangan. Terlihat Sasuke sedang duduk di meja makan sambil mengetuk dengan jarinya ke meja.

Sakura yang sadari tadi melayang-layang di atas Sasuke pun berhenti, lalu turun ke bawah mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Kamu tidak makan?" Tanya Sakura cemas.

"Aku tidak lapar." Kata Sasuke dengan dingin.

Sebenarnya sejak dari tadi, Sakura tau kalau Sasuke sedang lapar. Terdengar walau kecil suara perut Sasuke yang sedang kelaparan.

Sakura lalu pergi ke arah suatu ruangan yang seperti gudang. Dia melihat sebuah benda seperti manusia. Boneka. Ukurannya setinggi Sakura. Bonekanya berbentuk manusia. Lalu dia mencoba memasuki badan boneka itu. Dia pernah mendengar, kalau boneka besar seukuran manusia bisa dirasuki hantu.

Setelah mencobanya, ternyata benar. Tubuhnya yang roh masuk kedalam boneka itu.

Sakura lalu mencoba mengerakkan tangannya. Dan ternyata bisa. Lalu, dia mencoba berdiri. Alhasil bisa. Sakura lalu mulai berjalan keluar dari gudang.

Yang ada dalam pikirannya, Kenapa Sasuke bisa memiliki boneka ini? Terlihat boneka ini masih bagus dan tidak kotor. Sepertinya boneka ini sering dibersihkan. Apakah Sasuke menyukai boneka? Tapi kenapa disimpan di gudang?

Ingin rasanya Sakura tertawa, tapi tertahan melihat Sasuke sudah didepannya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya terdiam.

"Sasuke, boneka ini bisa aku masuki." Kata Sakura yang sekarang berbentuk boneka perempuan cantik.

"Baka." Kata Sasuke dengan dingin lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Loh kenapa?" guman Sakura dalam hati. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah dapur, dia mencoba sebisa mungkin dengan tubuh boneka ini untuk membuat makanan buat Sasuke.

"Sepertinya bahan makanan masih ada. Tapi kenapa Sasuke tidak membuatnya? Apa dia tidak bisa memasak?" gumam Sakura. Lalu Sakura melirik ke arah tong sampah yang dipenuhi sesuatu. Seperti bungkusan mie yang segunung. Yang benar saja, selama ini Sasuke hanya memakan mie. Hal itu membuat Sakura khawatir. Lalu, Sakura mulai memasak kare dan membuat jus tomat.

.

Duk.. Duk.. duk..

Suara aneh ketukan pintu kamar Sasuke yang berasal dari ketukan tangan Sakura yang sudah boneka, makanya bunyinya menjadi begitu.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura dari depan pintu memanggil Sasuke.

"Makanan untukmu, Sasuke." Kata Sakura sambil memegang piring berisi kare dan jus tomat.

Cklek. Krieeet..

Suara kunci pintu pun terbuka. Pintu terbuka terlihat seseorang berdiri didepan pintu.

"Makasih." Kata Sasuke sambil mengambil makanan dari tangan Sakura, lalu membawanya ke meja makan. Sakura yang mengikutinya di belakang Sasuke hanya tersenyum sendiri.

Sasuke lalu duduk di kursi begitu juga Sakura. Sakura yang sadari tadi melihat Sasuke membuat Sasuke merasa diperhatikan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kamu nggak pandai memasak yah?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyum.

"Siapa bilang.." Kata Sasuke sambil mendengus kesal.

"Aku paling jago membuat kare ini." Kata Sasuke sambil Tersenyum licik, membuat Sakura ingin melempar batu ke muka Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kamu cuma makan mie?"

"Itu bukan aku yang makan, Dobe yang kadang datang untuk makan itu. Dan aku tidak sempat membuang bungkusan yang segunung itu." Kata Sasuke sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Jadi kenapa tadi kamu menahan lapar?" Kata Sakura sebal dengan tingkahnya.

"Aku cuma tak ingin masak." Kata Sasuke sambil meminum jus tomatnya.

"Huh, percuma tadi aku bersusah payah hanya untuk membuatnya untuk mu. Mendingan untuk Naruto saja." Kata Sakura dengan mengetuk meja. Sasuke tidak membalas katanya dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Tapi? Dari mana kau tau aku suka minum jus tomat?" Kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"I.. Itu... E... mm.. Semuanya juga suka jus tomat.. Yah jus tomat." Jawab Sakura dengan gugup. Sasuke mulai curiga dengan sikapnya.

"Dan yang aku bingung, tau dari mana kamu nama Dobe?"GLEK! Sakura menelan ludahnya mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"A...Eee...I..O.. U.." Gugup Sakura dengan aneh tidak tau mau menjawab apa. Kali ini dia benar-benar tersudut. Sasuke lalu berdiri, sejenak Sakura juga ikut berdiri. Sasuke lalu mulai memperdekat mukanya ke muka Sakura yang semakin mundur hingga tersudut. Kali ini wajahnya 10 cm dari wajah Sasuke.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Kata Sasuke sambil memperdekat wajahnya.

"Aku, Haruno.." Jawab Sakura pasrah. Sasuke lalu mengangkat alisnya.

"Haruno? Gadis berkacamata itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengganguk pelan. Sasuke lalu mulai menjauhkan dirinya, setelah itu dia pergi ke kamar. Sakura hanya berdiam diri menatap Sasuke yang pergi menjauh.

(Sasuke POV)

Blam..

Sakura adalah Haruno? Haruno itu Sakura? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya... Padahal selama ini aku selalu memperhatikannya.

Gadis penyendiri yang selalu tidak mempunyai teman, bahkan semua tidak menyadari kehadiran gadis itu bahkan tidak mengeluh dirinya tidak mempunyai teman.

~Flashback~

"Kyaaa.." Teriakan seseorang dari belakangku. Sejenak aku melihat ke belakang. Terlihat seorang gadis yang berpakaian seragam sekolah yang sama denganku. Gadis berkacamata yang tiba-tiba jatuh ke arahku membawa seekor kucing kecil.

Aku lalu menangkapnya, agar dia tidak terluka.

"Makasih.." Katanya dengan suara pelan.

"Hn."

"Miaw.." Kucing itu mengeong manis ke arahku.

"Sepertinya kucing ini menyukaimu." Katanya dengan senyum, sempat membuatku terpesona. Lalu dia mulai mencari sesuatu yang hilang, dan menemukan sebuah tas yang sudah kotor oleh lumpur. Dia lalu mengambilnya.

"Kenapa bisa berlumpur?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Itu.. Aku.. tadi menjatuhkannya di lumpur.. Ya lumpur." Jawab gadis itu dengan gugup. Kelihatan kalau gadis ini tidak pandai berbohong. Hari ini tidak ada hujan sedikitpun, lumpur saja tidak tampak sedikitpun. Lalu aku mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasku. Sebuah sapu tangan.

"Nih." Aku lalu memberikan sapu tangannya ke gadis itu.

"Tapi.. Nanti sapu tanganmu jadi kotor." Katanya sambil menolak sapu tangan dari aku.

"Sapu tangan tuh emang untuk di lap di tempat kotor tau." Aku lalu menyondorkanya lagi. Akhirnya dia menerima pemberian sapu tangan dariku.

"Makasih, Sasuke." Katanya dengan pelan dengan senyum di wajahnya. Lalu dia pamit pergi dan membawa kucing itu. Aku tidak tau namanya, tapi dia mengenalku.

.

Keesokan harinya aku berjalan malas ke kelas yang sudah berisik dari pagi. Dimana-mana selalu ada sapaan dari gadis yang mengejarku. Sewaktu berjalan ke arah kelas, aku bisa mendengar suara Dobe yang sedang berteriak nggak jelas.

Kriiet..

Bunyi pintu terbuka, terlihat semua murid sedang asyik dengan aktifitas yang aneh. Aku lalu berjalan ke bangkuku. Tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada seseorang yang berada di bangku ujung sana. Seorang gadis berkacamata berambut pink yang kemarin aku temui sedang menulis sesuatu. Ternyata dia sekelas denganku.

Lalu aku berjalan ke arah tempatnya.

"Hei." Kataku memanggilnya. Dia lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat kalau dia mempunyai mata emerald yang bagus dibalik kacamatanya yang tebal.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil menutupi sesuatu, semacam buku biru. Mungkin saja diarynya.

"Kamu Haruno kan?" Tanya ku padanya. Selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya dia sekelas denganku. Karena dia sering duduk di pojok dan nggak pernah beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Yah." Katanya dengan senyum manis. Manis sekali. Mukaku yang tiba-tiba memerah, aku tutupi dengan melihat ke arah lain.

"Gomen." Kataku kagi merasa bersalah tidak menyadarinya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Entah kenapa setiap dia tersenyum, dia selalu kelihatan seperti malaikat cantik? Jantungku pun tidak karuan melihat senyum indahnya.

"Ah, gomen juga. Aku lupa membawa sapu tanganmu." Katanya dengan wajah bersalah.

"Untukmu saja." Kataku lalu berjalan ke kursi lagi. Tapi sebelum itu dia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku pasti mengembalikannya." Aku hanya tersenyum melihat gadis itu.

~Flashback end~

Keesokan harinya, aku tidak menemukanya lagi di kelas. Setelah pulang sekolah lah aku melihatnya di gang kecil sedang menangis. Gadis itu ternyata adalah Haruno atau lebih tepatnya Sakura.

.

(Normal POV)

"Sasuke, kamu tidak sekolah hari ini?" Terdengar suara dari belakang pintu kamar Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya suara seorang gadis bernama Sakura.

"Hn." Terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan. Walaupun sedikit tidak terdengar jelas.

kriiet..

Suara pintu terbuka, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut tegak emo yang sudah mengunakan seragam sekolah.

"Setelah aku pulang ke sekolah, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sepupuku." Kata Sasuke sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Ya."

.

"Dobe." Panggil Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang berbicara pada Kiba.

"Ya, Teme?"

"Pulang sekolah nanti temanin aku pulang." Kata Sasuke singkat yang membuat Naruto bingung.

"Baiklah." Kata Naruto. Walau ia tidak tau tujuan Sasuke apa.

"Kalau gitu, aku ikut." Kata Kiba yang mendengar percakapan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Nggak." Kata Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Pelit sekali." Kata Kiba dengan cemberut.

"Aku tidak tahan melihat anjingmu tau." Sasuke tidak membenci binatang, tapi bila anjingnya Kiba, dia bakal kerepotan.

~Flashback~

"Yo!" Kata Kiba dan Naruto yang datang kerumah Sasuke juga bersama anjingnya, Akamaru.

"Kalian lama sekali."

"Yah.. Jalan macet." Mereka lalu mulai masuk dan duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

"Nah, bantu aku mengerjakan PR ini Sasuke." Kata Naruto dengan semangat.

"Hn." Selama dalam mengerjakan PR yang dibantu oleh Sasuke murid pintar di sekolah, Akamaru hilang tanpa jejak.

"Loh? Akamaru mana?" Tanya Kiba. Seraya dia berdiri dan mulai mencari Akamaru.

Ternyata Akamaru berada di kamar Sasuke sedang tiduran di kasurnya. Didalam kamar pun tercium bau tidak sedap. Membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya, menatap tatapan mematikan ke arah Kiba yang sudah pucat.

~Flashback End~

"Tapi, aku janji akan jaga Akamaru dengan baik kok." Kata Kiba memohon.

"Tidak. Kamu sudah bilang berkali-kali tapi sampai saat ini hasilnya kamarku jadi korban." Kata Sasuke dengan Tatapan iblis ke arah Kiba.

"Huh, pelit." Kiba hanya bisa cemberut karena tidak diperbolehkan ke rumah Sasuke.

To be continued..

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Uda selesai chapter 3nya.. Hahaha.. XD agak garing yah.. Hoho.. XD.. Gomen updatenya baru hari ini.. *inet mati.* jd harus menunggu hari ini.. Hihihi.. XD..

Besok saya akan tetap update..

Oh ya.. Untuk fic love dream, chapter selanjutnya akan ku update nnti sore.. Soalnua belum diperiksa detil.. Hehe.. XD..

Oh ya,, Arisu terima request buat fic.. tergantung kalau bagus.. Kalau ada yang mau merequest silakan.. Inbox ke arisu ato review..

Nah.. Jangan lupa..

REVIEW! Hoho XD.. Arisu comming soon..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.. Gomen.. Saya lupa mengupdate *Alasan!* dan juga author lagi bingung kelanjutan yang cocok buat fic nieh.. Hehe *Plaak*..sebenarnya sengaja lama-lama biar readers menunggu.. Ahahhaaha *dihajar*.. Yang pastinya.. Author belum menyelesaikan ficnya.. Hehe.. XD.. Readers gomen yah.. Hehe,,

Nah Balas review..

Ame choco: haha,.. XD arisu liat dulu deh sapa yang jd saingan Sasuke.. XD..

Akasuna: haha YUP kyk abnormal *ditampar Sasuke* SIP!

Tsukimori: haha saya juga kaget *plaak* haah XD sebenarnya sih kebetulan dapat idenya.. Thaanx XD..

Rinha: XD pikir dulu deh mau yang mana.. Ahahaha XD.. Sipp!^^

Chiichii: lam kenal juga hehe..sebenarnya dalam cerita ini Sakura jarang masuk sekolah.. Jd pada gak sadar gitu.. Dan lagi penampilannya yang biasa saja. Hehe XD..

Kuroi: Thaaanx X3..

SakuIMO: hahaa thanx uda di fave dan review.. :)

arunaSasu: haha Thaaaanx hehe..

2Sasu: Sipp!

Ella-chan: Gomen.. dan gomen gy.. Request ceritanya bagus amat.. Jd pingin buat langsung.. *ditimpuk reader krna belum menyelesaikan 2 fic* oke deh arisu usahakan bisa PASTI! Hehe.. XD.. Hppy bdae deh buat ella chan..

Kiro: hwaa.. Arisu juga telat update nieh... Maafkan arisu.. ^..

Gw balik: hwaa.. Arisu lupa bikin AU.. Gomen.. Arisu bakal tambah.. Thaaanx atas sudah mengingatnya.. FiC ini OOC jd penokohannya gag asli.. Sipp arisu usahakan agar bagus..

KaterinaSasu:SIP! Hehe XD..

Tam:Thaaaaanx hehe XD sejuta thanx.. X3 miaaw..

Kirei: sipp! Update terus deh.. Kalo sakura mati sih nnti dipikirkan dulu,,

Annzie: wiih annzie bisa menebaknya.. Arisu terpesona.. Haha XD.. Makasih senpai.. Arisu memang baru memikirkan pemikiran itu,. Jd rada gak masuk akal sih.. Nnti arisu bikinnya bisa nyambung ma fic lain.. Reviewnya gak kejam koq.. Senang dapet kritik.. Hehe..

Aya: sipp! :)

Yoichiga: Arisu juga kangen ma kaliand.. Ahah * ditampar*. Oke deh.. Musti kudu SASUSAKU.. Haha XD.. SIP deh..hehe..

Uchirumaki:Thaanx yeaah akhirnya dapat semua.. *ditendang*

Nah.. Thanx yang uda review... XD seperti biasa, kita mulai chap 4 kita.. Ehehe.. *tanpa basa basi*

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku..

Warning: AU, OOC, Don't like? Don't read!

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/supernatural

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I love you so much, Sakura

(Normal POV)

"Sasuke." panggil seseorang berambut kuning, Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya yang sudah beratus kali tapi tidak pernah dijawab oleh Sasuke. Sasuke masih diam saja dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"TEME! JAWAB DONG!" teriak Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Berisik." kata Sasuke sambil menutup telinganya, sedangkan Naruto hanya cemberut melihat sikap Sasuke. Sesampai di depan rumah Sasuke...

"Dobe, kamu tunggu disini." kata Sasuke pada Naruto. Lalu Sasuke berjalan masuk kerumahnya.

"Sasuke." ucap seorang gadis tembus pandang berambut pink yang datang ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Ayo kita pergi."

Sakura lalu mengganguk dan pergi mengikuti Sasuke. Didepan rumah sudah ada Naruto yang sedang cemberut menatap Sasuke.

"Ayo." kata Sasuke kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengikuti Sasuke dengan tampang cemberut.

.

Ting tong..

Bunyi bel yang di tekan oleh Sasuke di rumah yang mewah ini. Sakura melihat Naruto dengan tampang aneh. Wajahnya pucat seketika. Suara pintu pun terbuka. Terlihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu. Matanya polos seperti lavender, rambutnya panjang dan mukanya yang tampan.

"Mau ngapain kalian bertiga kesini?" tanya lelaki itu.

Sakura membulatkan matanya begitu juga Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bertampang datar.

"Ne.. Neji.. Kami hanya berdua." kata Naruto pelan kepada laki-laki yang bernama Neji itu.

"Yah, dengan gadis dibelakang kalian jadi bertiga." jawab Neji datar. Naruto yang bingung lalu melihat ke belakang yang sebenarnya ada Sakura, tapi tidak tampak oleh Naruto.

"Jangan takuti kami Neji, kamu bercandakan?" tanya Naruto dengan pucat. Neji menggelengkan kepalanya yang berarti tidak bercanda.

"Bolehkah kami masuk?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar ke arah Neji. Neji lalu mempersilakan mereka masuk. Sakura hanya terdiam karena Neji menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa denganmu, Sasuke?" tanya Neji duduk di depan mereka bertiga.

"Kamu bisa melihatnya bukan?" tanya Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya dan bersandar di sofa, sedangkan Naruto hanya duduk dengan tegang. Sakura berada di belakang Sasuke.

"Ya, Haruno Sakura." kata Neji datar. Sakura hanya menelan ludah ketika dia bertatapan dengan Neji.

"Haruno Sakura?" Naruto bertanya pada Neji sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Apakah yang tau cuma kamu, Sasuke?" tanya Neji. Sasuke hanya mengganguk.

"Hei, maksud kalian apa sih?" wajah Naruto semakin pucat mendengar perkataan Neji.

"Aku ingin minta tolong, Neji" kata Sasuke dengan tampang datar.

"Ya, aku tau."

"Sasuke, siapa dia?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Neji. "Dia bisa membantu kita untuk mengembalikan rohmu ke tubuhmu." kata Sasuke pada Sakura. Naruto hanya menelan ludah ketika melihat Sasuke berbicara pada seseorang.

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sakura pada Neji. Neji hanya menggeleng kepalanya.

"Tidaklah mudah." kata Neji dengan pelan.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sakura yang kini sudah lemas.

"Kamu harus menghapus orang yang dendam padamu." kata Neji yang membuat Sakura tercegang.

"Tentu saja kematianmu disebabkan oleh saudaramu itu karena balas dendam." sambung Neji lagi.

"Da.. Dari mana kamu mengetahuinya?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Aku mempunyai indra keenam." Jawabnya datar. Naruto yang mendengar percakapannya hanya bisa terdiam. Dia tidak mengerti Neji berbicara dengan siapa.

"Dendam yang di alirkan membuat tubuhmu tidak menerima rohmu masuk." kata Neji dengan wajah yang serius.

"Rohmu yang saat ini disini, masih setengah dari rohmu yang ada ditubuhmu." sambung Neji sambil bersandar ke sofa.

"Berarti, masih ada setengah roh di tubuhku?" tanya Sakura yang dibalas anggukan Neji.

"Tapi, kenapa roh di tubuhku tidak menerima setengah rohku?" tanya Sakura yang bingung.

"Rohmu yang setengah adalah rasa kekhawatirmu. Dendam masa lalu yang di alami saudaramu membuat rohmu itu tidak ingin hidup lagi."

"Tidak ingin?" tanya Sasuke yang sadari tadi diam mendengarkan penjelasan Neji.

"Ya, dia membiarkan dirinya mati." Sakura hanya menelan ludah. Dia tidak tau bahwa setengah dari rohnya menginginkan dirinya mati.

"Kenapa rohku ingin membiarkan aku mati?" tanya Sakura dengan terburu-buru.

"Masa lalu, kesalahan, dan dendam. Kamu bisa mengingat masa lalumu dengan saudaramu. Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua." kata Neji sambil melipat lalu menggingat kejadiannya di masa lalu.

~Flashback~

Sakura dan Konan adalah saudara yang sangat akrab di waktu kecil. Konan adalah anak dari kakak ayahnya Sakura. Sewaktu kecil pun, keluarga mereka sering bertemu saling berbagi kangen.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, ketika Sakura dan Konan berumur 6 tahun. Sakura dan Konan sedang bermain di taman rumah Konan. Tou-san dan Kaa-san Konan sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu, ayah dan ibu Konan datang mengunjungi Sakura dan Konan yang sedang memetik beberapa bunga dari taman.

"Sakura-chan, Jii-san dan Baa-san mau membeli sesuatu untuk hadiah pernikahan Tou-san dan Kaa-sanmu." kata Kaa-san Konan pada Sakura sambil berbisik.

"Sakura-chan bisa tidak menjaga Konan sebagai adikmu walau umur kalian tidak jauh beda?" kata Tou-san Konan dengan senyum. Sakura mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Nah, kalau gitu, Konan. Kaa-san dan Tou-san pergi dulu ya. Jaga baik-baik adikmu, Sakura." kalimat itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang di dengar Sakura dan Konan. Kalimat seperti perpisahan buat Sakura dan Konan.

~FlashBack End~

"A.. aku tidak tau" kata Sakura tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Cara agar rohmu balik adalah menghapus dendam Konan padamu, maka setengah roh dalam tubuhmu dapat kamu masuki. Kalau dendam itu tidak dihapus maka.." kata Neji lalu terdiam sebentar.

"Kau akan mati." kata Neji membuat semuanya tertegun. Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam, Sakura sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, sedangkan Naruto duduk dengan tegang.

.

Ditengah perjalanan, Sakura hanya bisa menunduk sedih karena dirinya tidak bisa kembali dan lagi menghapus dendam Konan. Dirinya dan keluarganya memang merasa sangat bersalah atas kematian orang tua Konan. Karena mobil yang dipakai orang tua Kona adalah mobil orang tua Sakura, dan lagi rem mobil itu rusak.

"Hei." panggil seseorang pada Sakura. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Masuk dalam tubuh Naruto." kata Sasuke yang membuat Sakura begitu juga Naruto terkejut.

"A.. Apa maksudmu, Teme?" kata Naruto bingung dengan wajah setengah pucat.

"Kau tidur saja, Dobe!" perintah Sasuke benar-benar membuat Naruto semakin pucat.

"Tunggu dulu, Teme! Aku tidak mengerti! Kenapa harus tubuhku?" Naruto melihat sekeliling jalan mencari sosok Sakura.

"Karena aku membutuhkannya, makanya aku ajak kau, Dobe!" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan lurus, sedangkan Sakura mengikutinya sambil melihat Naruto yang sudah pucat pasif.

"Tenang aja, lagian Idolamu yang masuk ke tubuhmu." kata Sasuke berhenti berjalan dengan senyum licik.

"Sakura?" Kali ini raut mukanya menjadi agak sedikit senang.

"Hn." kata Sasuke lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Kalau Sakura sih, gak apa-apa deh." kata Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya dan melipatnya dibelakang kepalanya.

"Tidur." kata Sasuke dengan datar.

"Disini?"

"Ya, Dirumah, baka!"

"Huh!"

Sakura hanya bisa diam dengan ide Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum licik..

to be continued

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Arisu bener-bener kejam pada reader.. XD ehehe *dihajar reader*

Reader: kenapa Ficnya pendek amat? Padahal kami uda nunggu lama.. Huuh..

Arisu: Gomen.. Arisu sibuk akhir'' ini..

Reader: POKOKnya harus update besok..

Arisu: gag jnji loh..

Gomen buat reader uda nunggu lama fic ini.. Arisu benar-benar sibuk.. XD...

Reader maunya update besok? Ato besok-besok? Atau besok besok besok? *dihajar*..

Nah silakan review..^^ XD..


	5. Chapter 5

Haai.. *plaaak*... huhu gomen.. T.T.. Maafkan author satu ini yang sangat amat telat mengupdate fic ini.. Kira-kira uda hampir 1 bulan lebih belum juga mengupdate fic. *plaak*..

Banyak halangan terjadi selama 1 bulan yang lalu. Jd perlu perjuangan agar bisa melanjutkan fic ini dan fic request dari teman.. T.T..

Maafkan akuu! Yasud.. Balaz review!

Aoihime: Hehe.. XD makasiih! Tp.. Maafkan saya telat apdet T.T..

Aya: XD sip..

Niadzh: maakaasiih uda di fave XD.. Tp maafkan saya..T.T telat apdet..

Deidei: maaf pendek T,T saya mang ga bisa panjangin *plak*

Tsukimori: T.T maaf.. Itu uda di dalam rencana koq.. Saya pernah baca koq fic senpai-senpai.. XD makasih uda saranin fic senpai ninja-edit.. Keren ceritanya.. Aku uda coba baca dan pelajari.. Iya.. Makasih sarannya XD.. Saya coba bikin lebih dari itu.. Semoga aku bisa.

Magna: wah.. Iya.. Memang kecepatan T.T akan kuusahakan.. Biasannya klo bersambung aku bikin '...' apakah itu boleh? Thanx

Nakamura: makasiih .. Iyah.. Kuusahakan T.T

ella-chan: iyah.. Banyak kekurangan T.T akan saya usahakan

ame choco: hehe skrg update pas puasa gpp kan? Klo disini naruto benar2 kasihan XD sip.. Maaf telat yah T.T

Sasuchiha: maaakaaasiiih XD sip!

Luth: ya begitu XD.. ~ *pusing menjawab* haha XD.. Maaf telat update..

Annzie: iyah semoga deh aku bisa memperbaikinya XD..

Kirahara: iya.. Thanx ida-chan XD

yup.. Selesai.. Maaf kekurangan fic ini T.T saya benar2 orang yang harus dibilang beberapa kali baru ngerti.. Soalnya lama connect otakku ini T.T

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: OOC, AU, Don't like? Don't read!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I love you so much, Sakura

Tik Tik Tik..

Bunyi jarum jam dinding berbunyi mengisi seluruh ruangan itu. Tidak ada suatu suara pun yang berbunyi selain jarum jam itu.

Sasuke duduk sambil bersandar di sofa tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Dia hanya menatap langit sambil menunggu sesuatu. Dilihatnya gadis disebelahnya sedang melayang tanpa suara, hanya ada hembusan angin sedikit menerpa wajah Sasuke.

Sedangkan laki-laki yang sedang terbaring di kasur hanya memandang langit dalam diam. Sadari tadi dia menutup dan membuka matanya lalu menutupnya lagi.

"Hei." panggil Sasuke yang sudah mulai bosan dengan keadaan sunyi ini. Laki-laki yang terbaring itu membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari 2 jam, dan kau belum juga bisa tidur." kata Sasuke yang kesal melihat laki-laki si rambut kuning itu.

"Aku sudah berusaha." laki-laki berambut kuning itu lalu menutup matanya lagi.

Kesunyian pun datang lagi. Suara jarum jam mengisi ruangan lagi.

Laki-laki berambut kuning itu membalikkan badannya membelakangi kedua orang itu. Sejak dari tadi dia tidak bisa tidur, karena sebelumnya dia sudah tidur hampir 12 jam lebih dirumah mengisi kekosongan selama hari minggu itu ditambah di sekolah diam-diam dia tidur di kelas.

"Aku tidak bisa." katanya lagi sambil menatap Sasuke. Sasuke membalasnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Itu salahmu, Dobe."

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Naruto memang sudah tidak bisa tidur, lebih baik kita langsung saja ke rencanamu." kata gadis berambut pink itu. Tubuhnya yang tembus pandang membuat dirinya agak susah terlihat oleh Sasuke.

"Tubuhmu.." kata Sasuke terkejut melihat gadis bernama Sakura itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tubuhmu semakin memudar dari sebelumnya." Sakura lalu melihat ke arah tangannya. Tubuhnya memang makin lama, makin menipis. Hingga bagian pada kakinya seperti sudah akan menghilang.

"Sepertinya aku sudah.." kata Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke dengan raut wajah sedikit sedih.

"Tidak! Naruto, kamu harus cepat tidur! Sekarang juga!" Sasuke setengah berteriak ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa." kata Naruto sambil menutup matanya sekuat tenaga.

"Obat tidur.. Yah! Kamu minum obat tidur sekarang juga." Sasuke berlari ke arah laci meja sebelah tempat tidur. Sasuke mencari di dalam laci itu dengan cepat. Matanya sempat melihat Sakura yang kini tubuhnya sudah semakin menipis. Kakinya pun sudah tidak tampak lagi.

Setelah mencarinya dalam beberapa menit, akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah botol kecil berisi obat. Dia lalu memberikannya ke Naruto, begitu juga beserta gelas berisi air yang diambilnya dari meja itu.

"Cepat! Telan obat itu!" Naruto langsung memasukkan obat yang diberikan Sasuke dengan cepat dan meneguk air dalam gelas.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura, kini sudah setengah badannya tidak kelihatan.

"Sa..Suke.." Sakura memanggil Sasuke yang sadari tadi menunggu Naruto untuk segera tidur. Sasuke menatap gadis itu.

"Sepertinya aku akan menghilang." kata Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kini air matanya tidak bisa ditahan lagi dan jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Sasuke hanya bisa berdiam diri. Dia tidak tau harus berbicara apalagi dan harus melakukan apa. Tapi dia tidak ingin gadis itu menghilang dari hidupnya.

Kini tangannya sudah tidak kelihatan lagi. Sasuke dengan cepat melirik ke arah Naruto, dia belum juga bisa tidur.

"Dobe! Minum obat lebih banyak lagi." Sasuke memberikan botol obat itu pada Naruto.

"Hei, Teme! Kau mau membuatku over dosis ya?" Naruto mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kini tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda!"

Plaps..

Suara itu mengejutkan Sasuke dan segera melihat ke arah samping. Sakura telah lenyap. Beberapa sisa cahaya menggelilingi tempat itu.

Sasuke hanya berdiam diri tidak percaya bahwa Sakura telah..

"Hei, Teme? Ada apa?"

Sasuke tetap diam dan menatap tempat yang tadinya ada Sakura. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu dan langsung berlari mencari sesuatu.

"NEJI!" katanya sambil mencari sesuatu di laci meja dan mengobrak-abrik isinya.

Tak lama, dia akhirnya menemukan handphone yang tadi dia cari. Dia langsung memencet tombol untuk mencari nama-nama yang ada di daftar kontak.

'Neji' tulisan pada layar hape itu secepatnya dia tekan tombol berwarna hijau...

Tut.. Tut... Tut...

"Halo?"

"NEJI!" Teriak Sasuke ketika mendengar Neji mengangkat teleponnya. Teriakannya sempat membuat Neji terkejut, dengan tetap coolnya dia membalasnya dengan menjauhkan teleponnya dari telinga.

Dengan sedikit kesal Neji pun akhirnya mendekatkan teleponnya pada telinganya

"Ada apa?" tanya dengan santai, walau hatinya masih kesal mendengar teriakan Sasuke.

"Roh Sakura, kenapa tidak... memudar.. Hilang?" Pikiran Sasuke saat ini sangatlah kacau, hingga dirinya sendiripun tidak mampu berpikir dan menyusun kalimat yang ingin dia tanyakan.

"Ha? Hei, aku tidak mengerti."

Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Selang beberapa menit, Sasuke mulai berbicara.

"Neji, kenapa roh Sakura bisa hilang?" tanya Sasuke dengan pikiran tenang tp hatinya tidak setenang yang dipikirnya.

"Hilang?" Neji sedikit mengangkat alisnya.

"Tubuhnya semakin memudar dan menghilang. Apakah ini berarti Sakura..."

"Tidak, roh baru seperti Sakura akan menghilang dalam 40 hari setelah kematiannya. Jika roh Sakura baru saja menghilang berarti ada beberapa faktor yang menyebabkannya menghilang." jawab Neji dengan sedikit membuat Sasuke semakin gusar dalam hatinya.

"Jadi, Sakura ma..mati?" tanya Sasuke dengan pasrah selang beberapa menit baru dijawab oleh Neji.

"Tidak.. Malah kebalikkannya. Sakura telah sadar dari komanya." kata Neji sambil tersenyum walau tidak ada yang melihatnya kecuali author *plaak*.

"Sa..Sakura sadar?" tanya Sasuke dengan ketidak percayaannya.

"Ya.. Tapi.." jawab Neji terputus ketika mendengar bunyi..

Tut.. Tut.. Tut...

"Akh.. Sial.." kesal Neji menutup teleponnya. Ternyata Sasuke kini telah menutup handphonenya dan bersiap pergi ke rumah sakit yang merawat Sakura tanpa mengajak sahabatnya, Naruto pergi.

.

.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Langkah kaki Sasuke menuju ruangan tempat Sakura dirawat terdengar di rumah sakit yang sepi sambil membawa bingkisan bunga mawar pink.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar rumah sakit yang ditempati Sakura, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sementara.

Cklek...

Bunyi pintu yg terbuka membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut dan memundurkan langkahnya ke belakang. Dibalik pintu keluar seseorang yg juga ikut terkejut melihat Sasuke berada di depan pintu.

"Sasuke?" tanya seorang gadis bernama Konan itu.

"Hn." jawab singkat dari Sasuke.

Konan menundukkan kepalanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya berdiam diri menatap Konan pergi, lalu dia melanjutkan untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Terlihat seseorang wanita sedang menangis dan seorang gadis yg berada diatas tempat tidur dengan mata tertutup.

"Sasuke?" Wanita itu memanggil Sasuke yg sedang memperhatikan gadis yg berada diatas tempat tidur itu teralih ke arah wanita itu.

"Sakura.. Sakura telah sadar." kata wanita itu dengan tersenyum. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan menyerahkan bingkisan mawar pink itu kepada wanita itu.

"Ng.." suara itu membuat Sasuke dan wanita itu terkejut dan mengalihkan padangannya ke arah bunyi suara itu.

"Sakura?" wanita itu sontak mendekat ke arah gadis itu.

"Kaa-san..." gadis itu melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Sa.. Siapa.. Dia? " sambung Sakura membuat sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke, dia sering menjenguk Sakura sewaktu sakit..."

"Saya permisi dulu." Potong Sasuke yg segera berpamitan dengan wanita itu dan langsung menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian...

(Sakura POV)

Aku melihat banyak bingkisan didalam ruangan kamar rumah sakit itu. Kali ini uda saatnya aku pulang.

"Sakura." Kaa-san memanggil ku dengan memberikan sebuah bingkisan bunga mawar berwarna pink itu.

"Dari siapa?" Tanyaku pada kaa-san.

"Dari pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu." Kata Kaa-san sambil tersenyum.

Bunga dari Sasuke? Apa dia tau kalau aku Haruno? tapi dari mana iya mengetahuinya?

Setelah beberapa lama aku dirawat rumah sakit, tidak ada yang pernah tau aku berada.

Aku mengambil bunga itu dari genggaman kaa-san, lalu kaa-san pergi meninggalku yang masih termenung. Mataku menggarah kesebuah surat kecil yang terselip diantara bunga-bunga mawar berwarna pink itu.

Berbagai jalan aku lewati..

Berbagai cara aku pikirkan bersamamu..

Setelah dirimu kembali kepada tubuhmu..

Aku mulai memikirkan dirimu..

-Sasuke-

HA? Apa maksudnya?

.

.

(Normal POV )

Flashback

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit itu dengan langkah kaki cepat.

Sasuke lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan mengambil sesuatu yang berada dikantongnya. Handphone. Sasuke lalu menekan tombol kontak dan mencari nama seseorang, Neji.

Tut.. tut.. Klak..

Neji mengangkat teleponnya.

"Neji, apakah seseorang yang kembali ke tubuhnya bakal melupakan kejadian sewaktu dia menjadi roh?" Belum sempat menjawab, Sasuke langsung memotongnya dengan pertanyaan. Neji tidak menjawabnya. Selang beberapa menit..

"Neji?" Sasuke memanggil Neji yang sedang terdiam.

"Tidak tau."

Gubrrak..

Terdengar suara terjatuh dari telepon Neji. Ternyata Sasuke terjatuh mendengar jawaban Neji. Dasar Neji, kalau gak tau yah bilang nggak tau dong.

"Aku serius Neji!"

"Apakah dia terlihat melupakanmu?" tanya Neji. Sasuke berpikir sementara. Sewaktu dia dirumah sakit dia berpura-pura tidak mengenal Sasuke. Apa karena dirinya adalah Haruno telah diketahui oleh ku atau karena dirinya... Sasuke lalu menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal.

"Iya." cuma itu yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Sasuke.

flashback end.

Sasuke memandang ke atas dari arah tempat pakiran rumah sakit tempat Sakura dirawat. Sadari tadi dia berdiri disana tidak berhenti memandang salah satu jendela di lantai 3.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Sakura."

Sasuke lalu mengambil sesuatu di kantong celana lalu pergi memasuki mobilnya.

To Be Continued...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yeah~ saat ini aku pasti bakal di kejar-kejar sama readers XD.. Aku uda merinding.. Readers membawa pisau, kapak dan gergaji siap-siap memotongku.

T^T maafkan aku.. Aku sedang menyiapkan yang namanya sekolah. Yah begitulah, saat ini saya uda jadi anak SMK.

Oh ya, para readers ada yang suka gambar gak? Saya tertarik dalam gambar. Mari kita kenalan *plak*

yasud.. XD..

REVIEW pleasee! XD


End file.
